Heero and Relena's Passion Problems Part1
by RelenaChan
Summary: Heero loses his emotional grip and becomes passionate. Does everyone love Relena or Heero? warning, yaoi content!!! wacky coupling too!
1. Default Chapter Title

****

** I don't own Gundam… I don't want to own Gundam…. Please.. don't give me fiery reviews …. I didn't force you to read this…

*Heero*

Sometimes I wonder….. why has my life turned out the way it has? Why does Heero have to be the serious one? Why do I have to be the lone desperado? Why can I not find pleasure or content in my heart? I feel empty sometimes…. Even when Relena smiles at me, why can't I smile back? Do I find it fulfilling to make her heart ache? 

*Heero was walking along the road one cold winter day… pondering these questions to himself.. He put his hands in his pockets and breathed a cloud of fog. People everywhere were celebrating the season, and getting ready for X-mas. People put mini Christmas trees on their balconies… while children ran about, throwing snowballs..

*Heero*

Glances at the children.. Why can't I have fun like that? Did I ever have fun like that?

Watch out Mr.!!!!

A flowerpot, containing a Christmas tree hits Heero on the head..

Crraaaaasshh!!!

*Duo*

poor chap..

What was he thinking? (turns to Quatre) don't tell him I said this but, Man! That is so classically degrading!(laughs)

*H: (opens eyes ) I heard that.

D: uh.. (sweatdrops…)

H: (smiles)

The gundam crew backs away carefully…….

W: what's so funny? 

H: My accident of course! it _was_ kinda funny…. 

D : ooookay… Sure you're not mad?

H: yup ^_^

*Relena walks in…

R: oooh Heero!!! (gives Heero a hug) I was worried..

*^_^ Heero smiles up at Relena.

R: ooh he's acting so nice..

H: Don't worry.. I'm fine _now_. Relena.. they are letting me leave the hospital tomorrow morning.. I'd like to see you.. I'll call you.

R: (have wide eyes… then nods)

H: aaah! I'm late!

Heero had scheduled to meet with Relena around 10:00. But on the way to buy flowers, he was looking at the animals at the pet store…

Relena sits in the park, waiting, when suddenly she spots Duo.

R: Duo!!!! (waves )

Duo looks over..

D: hey Relena! (walks over to her and sits down next to her) How's it going?

R: fine thankyou.. I'm just waiting for Heero. He wanted to meet me here.

D: (imitates Heero and lowers voice comically) Yes Relena.. come meet me in the park, (kisses her hand) and we can spend the whole day together.

R: (pulls her hand away slyly and starts laughing.) oh Duo, stop it! (whaps him playfully on the head)

Heero sees Relena and Duo laughing together..

*H* 

Jealousy fills his mind..

What is he doing flirting with Relena?! Grr… She's mine!

(walks over to them)

H: oh hey Duo, _Hi _Relena. ^_^

D: Heero! Where have you been? You're girlfriend here has been lonely!

H: (pulls out flowers) these are for you Relena. (gets a sad look on his face..)

R: Heero what is it?

H: Relena, I'm awfully sorry bu-(Relena sticks her finger in front of his mouth)

R: It's ok Heero, I understand. We'll go out another time ^_~! 

H: Thanks.. Do you want me to walk you home? 

R: No that's quite all right. I'll send for a cab. (Relena waves and walks off)..

D: (stands up next to Heero) that's one hell of a girl you got there. She's so understanding. So.. What's up man? Why couldn't you go with her today?

H: I'll tell you at my place.. (looks around secretly, like someone might be listening)

D: oh. I got ya.

They are at Heero's place and Duo sits down on the couch. 

D: so what's up?

H: (glares at Duo) Are you interested in my girlfriend?

D: N-n-nnnoo man! What gave you that idea?

H: So you're not interested in my girlfriend?

D: yes…I mean no.. or um yes? I'm _not _ interested in your girlfriend or anyone else's girlfriend! Don't worry!

H: (sits down next to Duo) How about boys? (leans over him and gives him a passionate kiss)

Duo is alarmed at first, but for some reason, continues to kiss Heero. They break apart and Duo just stares at Heero. "I thought you were interested in Relena?" Heero smiles and continues to kiss Duo, gradually leaning him over on the couch. Duo holds up his hand for Heero to stop. "Don't you feel bad? Duo asks, "What will Relena think?" Heero smiles jokingly, "I bet she's ask why we didn't invite her over." Heero proceeds to unbutton Duo's shirt…………

Duo is working as a tour guide, at the lake, to earn some Christmas cash. Trowa is surprised to see him, and approaches him. 

T: hey Duo, you workin' now? 

D: naw, I'm done for the day.

T: Good. I wanted to see you.

D: (turns toward Trowa) Look Trowa, I'm not interested in you that way. 

Duo feels bad, because he told Trowa earlier that he wasn't homosexual, and that he probably would never be. And after last night's excursion with Heero, he feels like he is lying.

T: Please just give me a chance!

D: Ok. Come over to the workshop, and _if _I change my mind…

Trowa is shocked and nods his head.

Duo was sure that he wasn't going to change his mind, so he felt it safe. Plus there would be extra help working on repairing his Gundam.

**Heero*

That will keep him away from Relena! He he! 

D: Hey man! You're gonna help me with my Gundam right?

H: yes. I will help you.

Trowa walks in.

T: Heero, _Duo_, how's it goin'? 

D+H: Fine.

They work on the Gundam for many hours. Duo is getting nervous, because Trowa isn't leaving. They finally decide to take a break and eat dinner. They sat down at the round table and began to eat. Duo slurped hastily at his New England Clam Chowder, while Trowa and Heero ate some rice quietly. Duo is alarmed when he feels a foot nudging against his leg playfully. 

D: God… Who did that? Heero or Trowa?

He looks at both of them, one after another… he gets nervous when they both grin.

D: Jeez! Who is doing that!? I am so not interested!

Both Heero and Trowa put on of their hands, which are underneath the table, on Duo's thighs. Duo stands up suddenly. He gasps for air.

D: um.. uh.. I gotta go um somewhere… (He runs out the door really fast.)

Heero and Trowa have wide eyes. Then they both stand up suddenly.

H: (pounds his fist on the table) (has an angry look) You scared him away!!

T: No _you _did!

They both look at each other with sweatdrops and wider eyes.

T: You!? Serious, grumpy Heero? You're in to this kind of fetish?

H: And you? 

H+T: Don't speak of this to anyone!

They glance at each other with one eye. Then suddenly they rush to each other and start making out. Trowa starts kissing Heero down his chest.

H: Trowa…

T: (continues to kiss Heero's chest and neck.) Yes (kiss) Heero?

H: Are you interested in Duo?

T: ( stops) Hmmmn Duo.. Well to tell you the truth, I was interested in you first.

H: (embraces Trowa) (whispers lying) Me too.

T: (glomps back and they walk to the bedroom.)

H: So you will end your relationship with Duo?

T: Of course Love…

Relena is dressed for cold weather. She sits on a bench and grips her purse tightly.

Q: Relena!

R: Quatre! Are you ready to go?

Q: Yeah! I love shopping! ^_^ I have to get my X-mas shopping done. Ooooh! Can we go to J.C. Penney's?

R: (nods) sure. ^_~

They walk down the street to the shopping plaza. It starts to snow.

R: Oooh! Look at that scarf! It's so cute!

Q: (bites his lower lip and smiles) Would you like it?

R: (eyes light up) Oh Quatre! Would you buy it for me?

Q: Uh huh, on one condition. (Relena nods) Please kiss me.

She stops, looks at Quatre and starts laughing playfully.

Q: I'm serious. (Relena stops and looks at him) We've been friends for a while. Best friends. I want to take our relationship further. I want to be your lover.

R: (has a confused look on her face.) I thought you were gay.

Q: (wide eyes) What?!? Thinks: no, I'm bisexual…

R: Well, you do enjoy shopping a whole lot!

Q: That doesn't mean I'm gay! 

R: Oh. I'm sorry. But Quatre I- (Quatre wraps his arms around her and kisses her)

Q: Don't say anything Relena… (Kisses her again) (The snow falls all around…)***** (ooh look snow!) I want to date you.

Relena tastes a medicine like taste in her mouth and feels drowsy. She collapses in Quatre's arms.

Q: Don't worry Relena. I'll talk to Heero; I'll defeat him and win your heart.

Heero is one the phone, trying to call Relena and apologizes. But nobody answers the phone. Quatre walks in and waves. Heero hangs up the phone.

Q: Heero! (goes and hugs him.)

H: Quatre.. It's nice to see you again.

Q: Oh Heero, I've been terribly lonely.

H: Me too Quatre, I've missed you.

Q: I haven't seen you in days.

H: (smiles friskily) did you want to-

Q: (nods) and I need to talk to you.

Heero and Quatre are lying in bed, Heero is half asleep.

Q: Heero?

H: (doesn't turn over) yes? 

Q: Do you love Relena?

H: (faces him) of course.

Q: Then why do you cheat on her with your multiple lovers?

H: Do _you _like her?

Q: Um…. Yes actually.

H: (sits up) Stay away from her. Relena is mine.

Q: You cheat on her!

H: And you're saying you'd stop all your relations, if you were her boyfriend?

Q: yes. Of course!

H: (rolls over) Get out.

Q: Lets let Relena chose. (Puts pants on)

Quatre goes home and he sobs on the couch.

END part one


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Note: I don't own gundam, don't sue me!

Sorry that part one was so slow, I felt tired and started to stop typing, just when it was getting good! Heero with no restraint? Jealous lovers? Ok, sorry Duo, but your life is getting more complex….. Oh no Milliardo is here?

This section is mainly about Relena's troubles…. But Duo is still important!

Part 2

Relena wakes up in her own bed in her Pj's. She sits up suddenly. 

R: what the hell? (She remembers about her kiss with Quatre)

Wufei is sitting in a chair with his legs crossed, glaring at her from across the room.

W: Finally insolent woman, you have roused.

R: How did I get here?

W: Quatre called me and told me to pick you and him up. He said that you fainted.

R: I fainted?

Wufei stands up and locks the door.

W: I don't think you fainted.

R: what? But you said-

W: you were drugged, I can smell it.

R: By who?

W: I don't know, but drugging a defenseless woman isn't right.

R: (grumbles)

W: anyway, I have been instructed to watch you.

R: (looks down at her self…) Hey! 

W: Oh what is it?

R: Who dressed me? 

W: (sweatdrops) um, I did.

R: WHAT!??

W: look, I did what Quatre said to do, no more than that. (Murmurs, no less..)

R: What was that?

W:  Nothing! AAAaargh! You give me such a headache! 

R: Wufei, did you hear the news?

W: what?

R: (becomes quiet) My brother is in town.

W: Zechs?!

R: Yes… and I think you should be on your guard.

W: why?

R: He said something about seducing pilots.

W: (is repulsed) ew.

Wufei leaves, and goes home. Mean while Duo has been hiding in the closet. He pops out when he leaves. He catches her while she is undressing.

D: Ahhhhhh!!!! Relena!! (Turns around) 

R: what the hell?!

She hops under the covers in the bed.

D: you gotta hide me!

R: why? What is it?

D: Trowa is after me.

R: is he hitting on you again? Sick!

D: yeah, But I could have sworn he was with Heero, and poof! There he was, chasing me!

(The door flies open) 

T: Duo!

D: aaah! Trowa stay away!

R: hey. That's not Trowa. That's my brother!

Z: (pulls off mask) ha ha!

D: Go away! I'm not homosexual!

R: (sweatdrops)

Z: (runs over to Relena, who is wrapped up in her covers of her bed. She covers herself up even more.) Oh beautiful sister! (Kisses her hand politely, then starts kissing her fingers.) (Relena quickly pulls her hand away) Please become a partner in love with us! (Glances at Duo)

D: stop it! That's sooooo gross! I'm not homosexual!

R: Zechs you perv!

Z: to you sister dear, its Milliardo, (he hops out of the window realizing his defeat) I'll get you another time!!

Duo and Relena hide inside cloaks, and run over to Wufei's place to hide. Duo knocks on the door. Wufei opens the door and looks wide eyed (well as wide-eyed as he can get) at both of them.

W: You said it was only you coming!

D: Sorry dude, we got attacked by Zechs. Relena was frightened and I didn't want to leave her alone.

W: but!----

D: It's not like you have a shrine or something secret in your house. 

W: (sweatdrops) 

R: (has her head bowed) Wufei..

W: Fine! The woman can stay! But only for tonight!

They walk in and wufei shows Relena where she will stay. 

W: stay here and don't wander about.

R: Thankyou wufei, im really grate-

(the door slams)

R: -ful..

Relena puts on her night shirt, and jumps on the roll out futon in the corner. And tries very hard to get comfortable. She looks at all of the chinese stuff on the walls.

** Heero! Heero! Relena was calling for her love. He looked at her. "I want to see you." Then "I'm sorry Relena" no heero! She called to him, but he was so cold and dark, it reflected off of him and ehoed in her thoughts. He always let her down. And the last time… She smiled at him, told him, it's ok, I understand and waved. She hid her tears, and walked away, her heart in turmoil once again.

"Kiss me Relena!" Quatre called to her. "I'm serious, please be mine!" She was shocked. Quatre, she began to say, but then he kissed her with his poisonous lips. 

Zechs loomed around her, thousands of them. No! go away! She would call. But he was kissing her fingers. Heero and quatre laughed at her.

Relena shot out off bed. Gasping, she combed back her hair with her fingers. She felt sick. She headed for the bathroom to get a drink of water. Walking down the hall, she saw Wufei's open door. She tiptoed past. "If he wakes up," she thought, "I'm dead meat for sure!"

She finds a door, thinking it was the bathroom, she goes in. The light would wake wufei, so she shut the door, then felt around in the dark for a switch. Bingo! She hit the switch and the lights turned on.

Relena stared wide eyed at the scene. She was definitely not in the bathroom. She remembered Duo's remark from earlier. She was in a large closet. It was covered in pictures, newspaper clippings, artifacts, clothing and various other things. She spied a tape recorder and numerous tapes. She dropped on the knees in shock. The whole closet was a shrine to her! She found some of her brushes, clothes, a lock of hair and a ribbon.

R: hey! That's where my favorite bra went!

Wufei, she thought. He likes me? Why didn't he tell me earlier? Before she grew to love heero, she had a secret crush on wufei. Why had he hidden his feelings? It was just like Heero! But this… Wufei actually felt for her. 

CREEEEEK

Relena turns around to see an infuriated Wufei at the door. 

W: Relena…. I told you not to wander.

R: oh wufei, why didn't you tell me?

W: wah? But I did?

R: I liked you. Before Heero, but you never seemed to like me. But now. Oh wufei.

Wufei tries to change the rather embarrasing subject.

W: what are you wearing?! (he scoffed at her revealing P.J.'s

R: A nightshirt.

W: jeez woman, youre half nude for crying out loud!

R: (brushes her hair back with her hand.) Why? Do you mind? (she steps towards him, puts one hand on his shoulder, and moves the other past him, to shut the door.)

W: (has wide eyes) .. Relena…?

Relena presses her body against his. He is pushed against the door, which makes a large thump. She kisses him wildly and lowers him to the floor. He touches her face, and smiles lightly. He reaches and unbuttons her shirt. They explore each other with their hands, and a passionate ceremony of love unfolds.

Duo wakes up. Oh lord! What is happening in there! I hope he's not killing her. Sounds like he's really smacking her around good. He gets up to investigate. Sleepily he walks down the hall. As the noise continues. He hears Wufei's name called out sharply. Duo is nervous. What is he really _is_ killing her?? He followed the light from underneath the door. He opened it quickly, looked in, and then shut it quickly. Oh… oh dear god, I need a drink…. H goes and looks for some whisky…..

End part2!!

Yah! Part one did well! And it only gets more complex? A side of Wufei never thought about neh? Stay tuned for part 3! Duo should get some therapy after it… 


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Part 3! At last!

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam or Characters

Duo leaves a note, telling Wufei to watch Relena, and that he was just going to visit a friend. Duo knocks on the door of his friend's house. He brushes his hair back nervously.

D: H-H-Hello…. Season.

S: oh! Duo! It's been a long time! It's great to see you!

D: I really need to talk, I know we had a fight in the past… and-

S: Come on in.

Duo and Season sit on the couch. She cuddles next to him, and strokes his head comfortingly.

D: (shaking a little) God.. I'm going through an emotional war. I don't know who I am anymore. A major identity crisis.

S: Don't hide anything, no matter what you say, I'll still be your friend.

D: Thanks Season. I'll start from the beginning. Trowa, a fellow pilot, is interested in me. Homo-sexually. I told him I wasn't interested. 

S: So you are?

D: No! But…. The other night, Heero invited me over and asked me if I liked his girlfriend. I told him no. And that I thought she deserves better though. And then he kissed me. And well from there...

S: I understand.

D: But Trowa is majorly stalking me. And I don't want to be homosexual! Or even bi-sexual..

Season runs her finger down Duo's chest.

D: And now, last night, I walked in on Heero's girl friend, and Wufei..

(Season's eyes light up)

S: slut!

D: What?!

S: Heero's girlfriend. She's a slut, sleeping around.

D: (blinks) Why would you care?

S: (shrugs)

D: anyway well, everything is happening all at once!

S: ( cuddles duo tighter)

D: and I am so confused. I've always wanted a girl… I dunno.. Like Relena. And well, I don't have anyone to turn to.

S: (leans in very close.)

D: this is not like her. She is so touchy-feely! Season was always so reserved. Besides, after that fight we had..

S: (starts unbuttoning his shirt)

D: (stands up very suddenly)

S: what… what is it?

D: That is so not what I need now.

S: Oh come on Duo. You know you want it!

D: you're acting strange.

S: Oh Duo! (Lunges at him)

D: (steps to the side…..Season tumbles past) (a mask flies off) Season! I'm sor- Hey!!! You're not Season!

Z: That's right, I'm Zechs! Ha ha ha! I almost had you! 

D: go away!

Z: My sister is tramping around eh? How rude! I'll teach that handsome Heero a thing or too!

D: Hey! Look over there! (Points) 

Z: huh?

Duo runs away, to Quatre's house…. Who isn't home.

Heero: Trowa, Quatre, have you guys seen Relena?

Q: Why would you care? You two or three or four timer!

H: (grunts) Oh Quatre please forgive me. At least for now. We have to find Relena.

T: I haven't seen her.

Q: last I saw her, I was carrying her to her house. I told Wufei to watch her.

H: carrying her?! Did you drug her?

Q: maybe. 

H: honestly! You are so twisted sometimes.

T: (is kinda slow) wait a sec. Are you two lovers too? (He is ignored)

H: but I called her house. She wasn't there.

T: (laughs) well at least you know she's not sleeping around! If Wufei is watching her, she better keep quiet and be good! He hates her!

H+T: This is no time for jokes!

H: Let's go to Wufei's, maybe her took her there.

They jump in the trunk and Trowa turns the radio on.

Announcer: A mysterious masked man has been sexually assaulting ladies and gentlemen alike. 

CLICK

H: keep that crap off.

At Wufei's house……

KNOCK KNOCK!

Wufei and Relena and cuddled naked on his bed.

W: (jumps up) Oh jeez! Relena! That could be them! Get some clothes on and act like you are poisoned and sleeping!

R: right! (Runs over to the futon)

H: Relena? Wufei? Are you guys there?

Q: its open lets go in.

T: search the rooms.

H: (spots the "sleeping" Relena and kneels next to her.) Oh. Relena… (He smoothes her hair back)

R: (murmurs) Heero….

H: I'm sorry for making you so sad.

Quatre and Trowa walk in.

Trowa: oh! You found her! She still looks drugged.

Q: (embarrassed) I didn't think I drugged her that much…

(Heero shakes Relena slightly)

R: (opens her eyes slowly) He-Heero?

H: (smiles) It's nice to see you again.

Q: yes. Good morning Relena.

R: what happened?

H: well Quatre-

Q: I told you I liked you a lot, and that I wanted a date. And you fainted!

H: (grunts and elbows Quatre) It doesn't matter. Let's go home. (glares evilly at Quatre)

R: Home? Where am I now?

T: you, lil missy, are at Chang Wufei's house!

R: Wufei's!?

H: (puts a hand on her shoulder.) It's ok. He watched over you for 2 days. But I can't seem to find him now.

Q: He probably stepped out.

Wufei, panicking, jumped into the shower. Then he thought of a plan. 

Wufei starts whistling and walks down the hall naked. He peeks around the corner at the commotion.

T: (drools) Hey Wufei! (Heero covers Relena's eyes)

W: aaah! Lemme get a towel!

H: oh. There he is.

R: How horrible!

Q: What is it?

R: What do you think! I just saw _him_ naked!

T: not bad.

W: (in towel) (Elbows Trowa in the head.)

H: don't get carried away.

R: (turns away from Wufei.)

W: insolent girl. You keep me at my house for nearly 3 days. And you show no thanks.

R: (sits up) (in a snobby voice) Thankyou Chang Wufei. I humbly appreciate your gesture, which I hope I can repay.

Q: ooooh… Wufei got dissed!

H: Relena, I think we've imposed long enough. Let's go. (Nuzzles her adoringly)

W: no! I won't lose her now! Wait!

T: what is it now?

W: um.. Relena owes me. 

H: What? She couldn't help that Quatre-

Q: she can't help that I asked you to watch her.

W: Injustice!

T+Q+H: well.. (Look at each other) What did you have in mind?

W: (stomach growls) I'm starving. The Ona must cook me lunch. You guys can go home. 

R: alrighty! (Opens fridge) ACK!

Trowa eats some peanuts butter kawaiily with a spoon.

R: um Wufei….. All you have is old take out Chinese and collard greens.

W: (sweatdrops) um. (Grins) then you will take me out to eat. You can afford it!

R: …….ok….(heh.) I get it now

H: is that ok with you Relena? 

R: yes. It is the least I can do.

T: (with mouthful) Great! I'd love to go out to eat!

W: I don't want you primitives ruining my compensation meal.

H: (grumbles) Fine. Bring her to my place by three.

W: we will be done masticating by then. (That means eating)

Q: (sweatdrops) nice choice of words Wufei.

How will their date go? What will happen afterward? Where is Duo gonna hide? Be here next time, for the answer to a large percentage of these questions!


End file.
